ninjagirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Armstrong
Write the text of your article =Tina Armstrong= * Edit **Move Read more: Characters, Dead or Alive Characters *Edited 3 hours agoby Wondersyndrome *Edited by Wondersyndrome *Edited by A Wikia contributor *Edited by A Wikia contributor *Edited by Wondersyndrome *Edited by Wondersyndrome *View full history :"I will never give up my dream." :—Tina in Dead or Alive 3 Tina Armstrong (ティナ・アームストロング, Tina Āmusutorongu) is an American professional wrestler from the ''Dead or Alive'' series, who made her first appearance the original Dead or Alive She is one of the three female characters to appear in the first game - the others being Kasumi and Lei Fang - and she was the the first female pro-wrestler in the fighting genre. She is the daughter of Bass Armstrong, the greatest wrestler who ever lived. Tina enters the tournaments to get discovered, with a goal of becoming famous in Hollywood. However the path of fame isn't easy for her as Bass always tries to convince her that the Hollywood life isn't for her, but she tries to convince him that it's her dream. Most of their arguments lead to fights. Historyhttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=1Edit Spoiler warning: ''Major plot details and endings below.'' (Skip section)http://images.wikia.com/deadoralive/images/3/31/Tinachild.jpgTina as a childAdded by NetherithBorn in the United States, Tina is the daughter of wrestling star Bass Armstrong, and his wife Alicia. When Tina was six, her mother died of an unknown illness, so Bass cared for the girl by himself, wanting her to follow in his footsteps. From a young age, Tina was put through a rigorous training regime and by the time she was in high school, she was an expert wrestler in her own right. However, she started to have dreams and ambitions beyond the wrestling scene: she wanted to a discovered by Hollywood and become a famous starlet. http://images.wikia.com/deadoralive/images/b/b1/DOA1Tina2.jpgTina in Dead or Alive 1''Added by Netherith Dead or Alivehttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=2Edit Tina entered the first Dead or Alive Tournament to please her father's wishes, but in a bid to make her dreams of fame come true, Tina's other reason for joining was to use it as a vehicle to be discovered by Hollywood. However, Bass forbided it, thinking that it's not a good idea for his daughter to end the wrestling career he built for her, so he entered the tournament to try and stop her from succeeding. Tina made it into the finals but she quit the competition after doing so. Kasumi won but she didn't take the prize money, therefore Tina took it instead. Dead or Alive 2http://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=3Edit Tina entered the second tournament in hopes of becoming a supermodel. Along the way, she had an argument with Lei Fang about what true power is; while Tina said it's about brute, physical strength, Lei Fang told her it's all about the mind. She also met up with Zack, who tried to ask her out, but Tina was not interested in him, mostly likely for the way he looks as she gave him a mirror and told him to ''"use it". http://images.wikia.com/deadoralive/images/b/bb/Vlcsnap-2009-12-26-14h59m38s172.pngTina in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball''Added by Mark MarinoLater on, Tina had to fight with Bass once again, and managed to defeat him. After the tournament, she got her wish and went on to be a supermodel for a show on the television. Dead or Alive 3http://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=4Edit Being a woman of boundless ambition and a thirst for great fame, after she finally made her debut in Hollywood as a model, Tina decided that she wanted to be an actress. Since the Dead or Alive Tournament gave her a big chance last time, she entered the third tournament to promote herself. Bass tried to stop her once again but she got annoyed at him, telling him that it's her dreams and he's not the boss of her any more. She defeated him in battle, and went onto star in a war-action film. http://images.wikia.com/deadoralive/images/c/ce/DOAX2_Tina_5.jpgTina in ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2''Added by Wondersyndrome Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyballhttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=5Edit Tina was invited to Zack Island for the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament. However, the tournament was a hoax made up by Zack. Tina, along with the other girls, became stuck on the tropical island for two weeks. Dead or Alive 4http://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=6Edit Tina joined the fourth tournament, this time in order to become a rock star, much to her father's dismay. During the tournament, she fought La Mariposa and went on to fight Bass again. She defeated them both to achieve her quest of musical fame, starring in a music video in which she rides in on a skateboard, playing the electric guitar. She also took part in, and won a tag-team wrestling match alongside La Mariposa, in which is revealed that the masked-wrestler is in fact her good friend Lisa. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2http://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=7Edit Now an American women's wrestling champion and a superstar in Hollywood, Tina went to New Zack Island to escape her over-protective father. Endingshttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=8Edit 'Spoilers end here' Characterhttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=9Edit http://images.wikia.com/deadoralive/images/0/09/DOA1Tina.jpgTina how she originally looked in ''Dead or Alive 1, with brunette hair and a more practical wrestling outfit.Added by Netherith Appearancehttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=10Edit Also see: Tina's Outfit Catalogues Out of all the women in the Dead or Alive series, Tina has the largest bust size at 95 centimeters. She also has healthy-coloured skin and sapphire-blue eyes. Her hair color has changed since the first game; in the original Dead or Alive, she has dark brunette but since Dead or Alive 2, she's been a "bottle blonde" - her brown eyebrows suggest that she dyes her hair. Her hairstyle has remained the same: shoulder-long and layered with feathered bangs. In addition to her hair, her outfits have changed from the original game as well. In the first Dead or Alive, her default costumes were more practical for wrestling, with fighter's gloves, trainers and sports bras. In later games, her costumes have become more flashy and revealing, sometimes to the point of being sexually suggestive; for example, the front zipper of her shorts or trousers may be slightly undone, and her tops tend to reveal a lot of cleavage. A few of her outfits are also heavily US-inspired, with American flag prints and cowgirl accessories. Personalityhttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=11Edit http://images.wikia.com/deadoralive/images/a/af/DOA_Pixel_Tina.pngTina is conveyed as a stereotypical believer of the "American Dream" - she is a girl with big dreams and will do anything to achieve them, no matter who or what tries to stop her. Following her motto "success breeds success", Tina aims high in everything she does, especially in her career goals, and is frequently entering a new profession to the point of being unrealistic. She is a stubborn dreamer, and hates it when people (especially her strict and overprotective father) tell her what she can and can't do. However, she seems to reconize that she is stubborn and bolishe, saying that she inherited this personality trait from Bass. Tina also has great confidence in her sex appeal, which she exhibits through her extroverted, and sometimes impudent, personality; Some of her winning poses and sayings seem to be more sexually suggestive than those of the other female characters. Unlike the others, she doesn't take her training or role as a fighter very seriously, using her wrestling career more as a foothole to reach more glamorous professions rather then a way of life. Overall, Tina exhibits a pure, immense lust for stardom in most of her actions. She is highly confident of her abilities - including her skills in wrestling, modeling, acting and music - almost to the point of arrogance. Etymologyhttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=12Edit The name "Tina" is a short form of "Christina" and, less commonly, of other female names ending in -''tina''. Christina is a form of "Christiana", the Latin feminine form of "Christin", meaning "a Christian". Christiana was the name of an early, saint who was tormented by her pagan father. This could link to Tina's controlling relationship with her own father. Her surname "Armstrong" is of Scottish origin, and meanings "strong in the arm"; a perfect fit for a family of pro-wrestlers. Relationshipshttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=13Edit Bass Armstronghttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=14Edit Bass is Tina's father and is really protective towards her, still viewing her as his little girl. Bass guards her from men like Zack, and he disagrees with her dreams of being something big in the entertainment world, as he believes that it isn't a good career for a young lady. This causes friction in their relationship, as Tina sees herself as her own person and wants to make her own choices. Their disagreements often lead to real fights in the ring, and Tina more or less wins everytime. Although they hardly ever get along, the two can be close at times. Zackhttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=15Edit Zack used to have a huge crush on Tina and would often ask her out, although she has never liked him in that way and refused to go out with him, taunting him about his outrageous appearance. After being rejected, Zack finally moved on with Niki. The two fighters remain friends, but Tina still takes enjoyment from teasing Zack; if the two of them win a tag-team fight, Tina would high-five Zack, but as he does it back, she would jump to the side and let him fall onto the ground. Lisahttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=16Edit Tina has been friends with Lisa since their school days, and their friendship has remained strong right into their adult lives. Although during Dead or Alive 4 they taunt each other in the ring - with Tina claiming that Lisa was hiding the fact she is ugly under her mask, and Lisa calling her stupid - that was just an act for the audience, and they go on to become wrestling partners. Lei Fanghttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=17Edit Tina and Lei Fang are rivals, which started from a disagreement on the philosophy of true martial power. Despite the rivaly, the two do seem to respect one another; when Lei Fang managed to break a small boulder with little effort, Tina whistles longly and lowly after this, showing that she was impressed. Hitomihttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=18Edit It's possible that Tina is friends with Hitomi, as in Dead or Alive 3 Tina's talks about her career plans with her. Gameplayhttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=19Edit http://images.wikia.com/deadoralive/images/4/44/Tina_vs._Jann_Lee.pngTina vs. Jann LeeAdded by FFKHDOAfan Dead or Alivehttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=20Edit Tina's fighting style consists of wrestling moves, including arm and leg jams and powerful throws. Although the slowest of the female characters, her physical strength actually makes her quite a balanced character. Tina is essentially a faster version of Bass. Her throws, while devastating, are less powerful than her father's, bar a small number of exceptions, and her execution time is quicker. Additionally, Tina's command list is unpredictable. Her mixture of mid kicks and high punches, along with the correct timing of a throw execution is excellent in keeping an opponent off-guard. Dead or Alive Xtremehttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=21Edit http://images.wikia.com/deadoralive/images/4/41/DOAXEmoTina.jpgVolleyball Stats: Power - 5/5 Technique - 3/5 Defense - 3/5 Jump - 2/5 Speed - 2/5Added by NetherithTina can be a bit hard to recruit, since it might be a bit hard to find enough of her favorite things, but she can be befriended with the right items. Tina herself can get anyone as her partner, although she can have a hard time with Lei Fang and Kasumi. She can easily become partners with Lisa, her best friend. In beach volleyball, strength is Tina's only good point, so she can easily knock down weaker players with her spikes, has some hard-hitting throw combos. Her biggest weakness is her lack of speed, and jump skill, making it hard for her to run after the ball if it goes out of reach. Ideaily, she would make a really good partner for a weak but fast player, like Lei Fang, Kasumi, and Ayane. For a strong, powerhouse team, having her team-up with Hitomi is the best bet, but one must remember that neither of them are very fast. Other Apperanceshttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=22Edit http://images.wikia.com/deadoralive/images/5/51/DOA2UG296.jpgTina in Dead or Alive Ultimate''Added by Netherith Dead or Alive Ultimatehttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=23Edit Tina also appears as a playable character in the compilation collection, ''Dead or Alive Ultimate. In Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate, she has a total of sixteen costumes, in which fourteen need to be unlocked by replaying her Story Mode - costumes 3 through 7 can be unlocked on easy mode, 8 through 14 on normal mode, and 15 and 16 on hard mode. http://images.wikia.com/deadoralive/images/4/43/Tina-movieJaime Pressley as Tina in DOA: Dead or Alive''Added by Yuffie-2211 DOA: Dead or Alivehttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=24Edit In the movie ''DOA: Dead or Alive, Tina (played by Jaime Pressly) is a professional wrestler who enters the tournament to prove that she has real fighting skills, unlike (according to the movie) most professional wrestlers. Her various job aspirations from the video games are not mentioned. In the movie, Tina seems to have a close friendship with Kasumi and the two share many scenes together. They are also partners for the volleyball match. She also appears to dislike Christie, though does help Christie when she needs it. Her friendliness towards the other girls in many scenes leads her father Bass to believe she might be a lesbian, which was never mentioned, but frequently implied. Zack is apparently in love with her, teasing her throughout the movie. Tina defeats him halfway though, then he decides to support her through the rest of the tournament. In one scene, Bass reveals that her full name is "Christina", although like many parts of the film, this does not seem to have been acknowledged in the games, and for the majority of the film she is referred to by all characters as simply "Tina". http://images.wikia.com/deadoralive/images/d/d1/DOAP_Tina_2.jpgTina in Dead or Alive Paradise.Added by Wondersyndrome Dead or Alive Paradisehttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=25Edit Tina is also a playable character in the Dead or Alive Xtreme spin-off, Dead or Alive Paradise. Like other Xtreme titles before it, the game features the girls enjoying a two-week vacation on a tropical island, playing volleyball and exchanging gifts with one another. Dead or Alive: Dimensionshttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=26Edit Tina is set to appear in the up-and-coming Dead or Alive game, Dead or Alive: Dimensions, in development for the Nintendo 3DS. Her role in the game is currently unclear. Musical Themeshttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=27Edit *''Power Is Beauty'' - Dead or Alive *''You Are Under My Control ~Beautiful Version 00~'' - Dead or Alive 2 *''True Beauty'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''I Feel For You'' - Dead or Alive 4 *''The Fastest Fingers'' - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme Galleryhttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=28Edit Triviahttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Armstrong&action=edit&section=29Edit *It's heavily implied that Tina is from the southern states of America - most likely Texas - due to her cowgirl-themed costumes and recognisably southern accent in English translations. *Due to her sex appeal, Tina won 2 awards on G4's Video Game Vixens TV show back in 2005: "Dirtiest Dancer" and "Video Game Vixen of the Year". Plus, she was #14 in UGO Networks's "Top 50 Videogame Hotties" list in 2010, and IGN featured her in their "Videogame Babe of the Day" series in 2006. *Tina's main tag partners are Bass Armstrong in Dead or Alive 2 and Dead or Alive 3, and Lisa in Dead or Alive 4. here!